The Doraemons: 55 Days in Peking
The Doraemons: 55 Days in Peking is a new movie which is about to be shown in late 2017. It is a cross-over film between 55 Days at Peking, Tom and Jerry and The Doraemons. Plot Back to 1900, when the Boxer Rebellion occurs. During that era, Dora-the-Kid, an American marine of the U.S. Marines based in China., marching to Peking, capital of Qing China with a ton of American troops. He is under order of John Twiggs Myers, nicknamed "Handsome Jack". Sir Claude MacDonald has talked about Peking for them before their arrival. Dora-Nikov and Doraemon join the squad of the Russian and Japanese Army, stand up when they see their old friends. In here, Kid introduces his new partners, Tom and Jerry. But Tom and Jerry later clash with a Qing commander, with the result Kid shoots dead the Qing commander. It causes some suspicions towards foreigners, but Myers says to ignore it. Sadly, Empress Dowager Cixi condemns the action. Although Kid, Doraemon and Nikov has tried to convince her through their friend, the only Chinese who returned from Korea after the Sino-Japanese War, Wang Dora, but Cixi refuses their request. After its departure in the Citadel, they soon found themselves under the siege, as the Boxers has attacked the Christians and foreigners in Peking. They reunite with Tom, Jerry and their British counterpart Dora-med III to fight. At first, they defend their embassies. As for Doraemon's worries, the Qing has stood with the Boxers against them. Their combined Russian-American-Japanese-British force is under heavy attack. The Americans decide to retreat into the citadel where Kid meets Dora-rinho, his Brazilian friend and a former expendable who fought against the Spaniards in the Philippines, and old rival El Matadora. Wang Dora helps to cure the wounded in the city. John Myers allows everyone to defend the gate. Cannot destroy the gate, the Qing use big cannons, burning the gate and destroying much the citadel. But Dora-med III, El Matadora, Dora-rinho and Doraemon together create a larger cannon, destroy all the Boxers. They push the Boxers back but they cannot advance further. Tom and Jerry break through by calling supports from other troops of the Italians, Germans and the Austrians, with assists from Indian troops. Thus this is brilliant plan, but the Boxers and Qing troops quickly assault them again. They have to hold until they found that no more supplies. Thinking that they would lost, Myers encourages them "not to lose a soul even you die". This becomes a motto, helping them rise back until the reinforcements arrive. Peking is finally secured, with the combination of both Allied troops. Boxers is repelled out of Peking. With Empress Dowager Cixi, the only thing she can see after it is the fall of the Dynasty is closer, like Wang Dora's warning. The Doraemons later gather with Tom and Jerry, alongside Myers, celebrating victory with Italian wines made by Matadora. Characters The Doraemons * Doraemon * Dora-the-Kid * Wang Dora * Dora-med III * Dora-nikov * El Matadora * Dora-rinho Tom and Jerry * Tom Cat * Jerry Mouse Historical characters * John Twiggs Myers * Sir Claude MacDonald * Colonel Shiba Goro * Empress Dowager Cixi * Prince Tuan * Aleksei Kuropatkin Songs "55 Days in Peking" - Brothers Four Quote Category:The Doraemons Fan Fiction Category:The Doraemons Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry Fan Fiction Category:Boxer Rebellion Category:55 Days at Peking